A multi-core platform includes two or more processor cores. Such a platform may assign applications to its processor cores based on any number of conventional algorithms. Over time, as the platform is used, each processor core may age or wear differently, resulting in differences in reliability among the processor cores of the platform.
The above-described degradation may result in processor cores that are unsuitable for executing mission-critical applications. Moreover, a mission-critical application that requires a specific level of processor core reliability may be assigned to a processor core that may become unreliable while executing the mission-critical application.